This 2.5 day symposium, will be held on September 14-16, 2001, on the campus of Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut. This program will focus on the interaction of war, environment, human health, and public policy as they pertain to military operations during the US-Vietnam Conflict. The applicants are inviting Vietnamese scientists to be an integral part of this symposium. A major focus of the discussion will be the human health and environmental consequences of the use of herbicides, especially 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D), 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4,5-T), and inevitably, the toxic side product of 2,4,5-T synthesis: 2,3,7,8- tetracholorodibenzo -para-dioxin (TCDD). Because TCDD has been identified by the World Health Organization (WHO) and the US Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) as a "known carcinogen," the discussion of rare cancers, Soft Tissue Sarcomas, and Non Hodgkin Lymphoma and cancers of all sites combined will be a focal point of the program. TCDD is also considered to be an endocrine disruptor which alters the homeostasis and hormonal balance of the body. There is also evidence to suggest that TCDD is embryotoxic and teratogenic and neurotoxic. The applicants will also explore the neurobiological consequences of stressors encountered during the war and how they affect human physiology and health. This symposium will 1) Assess the chemical, biological, and physical agents utilized in military operations during the US-Vietnam conflict from an environmental health perspective; 2) Identify the human health effects of chemical, biological, and anti-plant agents, stressors of living in a war zone, and other exposures encountered in Vietnam, including carcinogenic and noncancerous conditions such as maternal health and reproductive outcomes, growth and development of offspring, diseases of the immune, hepatic, neurological, and metabolic systems, and post-traumatic stress disorder; 3) Facilitate a dialogue among scientists, stakeholders from the public sectors, and international agencies regarding the need for future research studies of the ecological and human health issues associated with military operations in Vietnam; 4) Discuss future cooperative research projects for Vietnamese and US scientists, including the resources needed to conduct these studies, potential barriers to these projects, and possible solutions to these impediments; and 5) Stimulate interest in research in these areas by providing opportunities for young investigators to meet and discuss strategies and methodologies with experienced researchers.